In the prior art polarity reversion driving method of liquid crystal display in dual-gate-line and single-data-line mode, in a same row, sub-pixel electrodes on both sides of each data line are alternately arranged with positive and negative polarities. Due to the RC delay of data lines, the charging effects of sub-pixels on both sides of each data line in the same row will be inconsistent.
In prior art polarity reversion driving methods of liquid crystal display, a scanning and displaying period of two frames is used as one polarity reversion driving period. As shown in FIG. 1, the polarity arrangement for the third and fourth frames corresponds to that for the first and second frames. With the polarity arrangement of the first frame as an example, on the first row, positive electrodes are arranged on the left side of data line n and negative electrodes are arranged on the right side. Due to the RC delay of the data line, sub-pixels of positive electrodes arranged on the left side of data line n in the first row can be charged normally, while sub-pixels of negative electrodes arranged on the right side of data line n are undercharged (as indicated by skew lines in FIG. 1), and charging effects of sub-pixels in other rows are similar to the first row. Therefore, R column of sub-pixels on left side of data line n can be charged normally, G column of sub-pixels on right side of data line n are undercharged, resulting in luminance difference for sub-pixels on two sides of data lines. For the second frame, the polarity arrangement is the same as that of the first frame but with reversed polarities. Similarly, charging effects of sub-pixels on two sides of data lines are inconsistent in that sub-pixels on left side of data line n can be charged normally while sub-pixels on right side of data line n are undercharged, hence impacting the display quality.